Surprise
by CoreOfMyAddiction
Summary: After silently admitting his feelings for Maka, Soul decides to make his move by planning the ultimate surprise birthday party for her… Only it's not as easy as it seems. Finally at his wit's end, he decides to seek the help of the dark haired reaper in order to make Maka's party perfect... If only it had turned out that way... SoulXKid Slight SoMa -YAOI ALERT-


[A/N] Enjoy...

* * *

**Prologue**

[CoreofMyAddiction]

"… so overall…"

_Tap-tap-tap-tap._

".. as far as wavelengths go…"

_Tap-ta-tap Tap-ta-tap_

_"… _you should always make sure…"

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-ta p-tap-tap-tap-ta- _

"Soul Eater. Will you _please_ stop the tapping and focus?" Stein asked from the front of the class as he twisted the large screw in his head.

Soul paused his pencil-drum session to sheepishly smile up at his professor. "Sorry." he said nonchalantly. "I tend to tap my pencil when I'm concentrating. Won't happen again, sir."

Stein's eyes landed on the tray of scalpels on his side as his hand twitched.

He let out a breath and turned to face the board again. "Very well. As I was saying…"

Soul let out a sigh of relief as he slumped in his chair.

_Talk about a close call._ he thought.

He thought he was about to end up in a jar labeled "Death by scalpel" with the way Stein was eyeing that tray. He had told the Professor that his tapping was a result of concentrating on the lesson, when the truth is, he didn't even know what Stein was talking about. In a way, it wasn't a total lie.. He _was_ concentrating, just not on the lesson.

Soul looked down at the piece of paper that seemed to be mocking him for the last half-hour or so. Before him lay a simple piece of notebook paper labeled "Party Ideas" in blue ink… And that was it.

Soul frowned and sent the nastiest glare he could summon to that paper of misery. Who knew planning a simple surprise party could be so hard? Soul closed his eyes and thought about what he would want if the party were for him. On the first line he wrote down "Music" followed by "Food" and "Entertainment".

_Now, _Soul thought. _what kind of music would _she _like?_… …

Soul growled and crunched the note, now dubbed the paper of misery, into a ball before stuffing it into his bag. Jeez, party planning was hard.

"… page 247. Questions 5-23." he heard Stein announce. The classroom was quickly filled with the sounds of pages flipping and folders opening. Soul opened up his book to the appropriate page to make it look like he was working.

"You know," he heard Maka say in front of him "I'm sure if you just payed attention in class you wouldn't have such a hard time."

Even though she hadn't turned around, Soul knew the statement was directed towards him.

"Just worry about yourself, tiny tits. I'll be fine." he said to the back of her head. He saw her body stiffen and heard a distinct _Hmpt! _before Maka got back to work.

_Damn, it. _ he thought.

He let it slip again_._ But it wasn't his fault! He got so used to calling her "tiny tits" that it's kind of hard to just _stop. _His situation with Maka was a little.. strained at the moment.

It wasn't until last month that Soul admitted to himself that he _might, _kinda, _sort of_ have.. feelings… for Maka… Maybe.

It was a normal day when the thought occurred to him. The two of them were sitting on their couch on a Friday night watching a scary movie like they usually do. Well, technically only Soul was watching. Maka had her face buried into Soul's shoulder trying to ignore the gruesome sounds of people getting slaughtered. Again, nothing unusual. Only this time, instead of ignoring Maka and watching the movie, Soul noticed how warm she felt in his arms. And then, he suddenly felt a click in his brain, and everything felt right in the world…

So yeah. He might, kinda like her. A little.

Soul pulled out a new sheet of paper and wrote the date in the top right corner. _May 18th_. 2 more weeks til Maka's 17th birthday. He leaned his chin up on his hand as he looked at the back of his partner's pigtails. Nothing he's said this past month had come out the way that he wanted it to. That's why this surprise party was so important to him. If it turned out perfectly…

Soul reached into his bag and pulled out the paper of misery (now the paper _ball_ of misery). He stared at the wad of paper as he organized his thoughts.

_It's obvious that I need help with this. It's just a matter of who I should ask... _he thought. His eyes danced around the class room.

_Black Star? _he thought as his gaze landed on his blue haired friend. Said friend was currently asleep with his pencil in his mouth.

_Okay, _NOT _Black Star. _he concluded. His eyes continued on their journey until they landed on the oldest Thompson sister.

_hmm… Every party Liz hosts is pretty good. Maybe I could- No! If she knows about it, there's no doubt that she'll tell Maka… _ Soul realized.

Ugh, this was hard… What Soul needed was someone who could keep a secret. Someone with a good head on their shoulders and an eye for detail. Someone so good at organizing that it would seem like a psychological disorder! Some one like-

A large grin spread on Soul's face as his eyes found their target: Death the Kid.

Kid was currently bent over his desk scribbling on his paper with such intensity that Soul was sure the desk was about to snap in half.

_Probably trying to write his name or something…_

Soul discretely pulled his cellphone onto his lap and scrolled down his contacts list until he found the name he was looking for.

**To Kid:**_ Think you could help me out with something?_

Soul tapped the send button and looked across the room at Kid. The reaper paused his writing and reached a hand into his pocket. After glancing at the screen of his phone, he sent Soul a questioning look.

Soul rolled his eyes. "_Read it."_ he mouthed.

Kid returned the eye roll and opened the text. Soul watched as a frown made its way onto Kid's face as he typed a reply. Without another glance at Soul, Kid returned to the class assignment in front of him. Soul felt his phone vibrate.

**From Kid: **_Sorry, but I have a strict "no cheating" policy. _

Now is was Soul's turn to frown. The no good reaper thought he wanted answers for the assignment! Pshh, as if. Soul wouldn't just plainly ask someone for answers, he had more class than that!… He would discreetly look over someone's shoulder if he wanted answers... Soul opened up a new message on his phone.

**To Kid:** _That hurt my feelings, Kid. Assuming I was using you for your answers…. :( But seriously, I need your help with something. _

Soul hit send and looked up. Kid was still scribbling away on his page when he stopped writing. His eyes- that were clearly filled with annoyance- locked with Soul's for a moment before they returned to his paper and his writing continued. He didn't so much as touch his phone.

That jerk was ignoring Soul's messages! Soul unlocked his phone and began to type away.

**To Kid: **_Kid?_

…. No answer.

**To Kid: **_Kiiiddddd?_

… Nothing.

**To Kid: **_hheeeyyyyyy, kidddoooo?_

… Not even a glance.

Soul ripped off a piece of the paper ball of misery and threw it at the reaper. Unfortunately for Soul, it hit Kid's partner next to him. Patti looked up at Soul with confused eyes.

He pointed a finger at Kid and mouthed "_Call Kid._"

Patti smiled, nodded, and gave Kid what seemed to be a very painful poke in the ribs.

Kid turned to Patti who whispered something in his ear. He pulled out his phone and aggressively unlocked it. His expression softened as he read the messages.

**From Kid:** _Oh… Sorry. What do you need?_

_About time he cooperates!_

**To Kid:** _I want to throw Maka a surprise party for her birthday. But… I need assistance._

Soul watched as Kid read his last text. Kid looked up at Soul and seemed to be thinking about something for a while before he finally sent a reply.

**From Kid:** _Sure… Count me in._

Soul couldn't stop the grin that made its way onto his face. Maybe this'll turn out perfectly after all…

* * *

[A/N] So there you have it, the first chapter of Surprise! ... Hopefully it wasn't too painfully awkward to read.

My first attempt at a multi-chapter fic! I apologize for OOCness and grammatical issues (I don't have a beta...). The upcoming chapter will be slightly longer and less rushed(I hope). Hope you enjoyed the prologue to get the ball rolling!


End file.
